etotamafandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru Amato
is the main protagonist of the Etotama series. He is a high school student who moved into Akihabara and lives with Nyaa-tan and Uri-tan. He has a rare ability of generating a very high quality of "Sol/Lull" which is the life source the Zodiac need, when ever he feel appreciation for acts of kindness that the zodiacs do for him. Appearance Takeru is a young, tall high school student. He has short black hair that reaches his chin, and he has red glasses that he wears over his amethyst eyes. He wears a white shirt with black sleeves that show a tiny bit of white at the edges and two orange diamonds over-lapping eachother, one lighter then the other, and four black-and-white chess-like squares at the bottom of his shirt and at the folded bit at the top. To finish it off he wears a red tie that has the black-and-white squares at the bottom. Then, he finished the look off with a pair of black pants and light-gray shoes. Personality Takeru Amato, is kind and calm in many of the situations that the zodiacs put him in. Although has been prone to to anger at times, mostly due to Nyaa-tan's antics. He is very friendly towards others and will support and defend those that he cares for. Relationships Nyaa-tan Takeru and Nyaa-tan have formed a close friendship. He is grateful for the kind acts she does for him, even if he knows she may have alter motives. At first Takeru found Nyaa-tan a bit less then tolerable and always ends up lashing out at her, due to her actions. However as time went on his anger subsided and Takeru began to appreciate the childish and unpredictable quirks of Nyaa-tan. Even becoming concerned that he may lose them when Nyaa-tan began to recover her lost memories. Takeru may have started to develop feeling for Nyaa-tan, but for the most part their relationship has been more along the lines of close friends or siblings. Uri-tan Takeru and Uri-tan are close friends. They enjoy their conversations with each-other and Takeru always relies on her to explain everything that's going on, like the ETM12. He also seems to treat Uri-tan a bit like a younger sister, but it is barely noticeable and he mostly treats her on the same level as everyone else. However Takeru became sadden and almost depressed when he thought Uri-tan had died showing how deep of a connect they had. Piyo-tan Both Piyo-tan and Takeru are on friendly terms with each other. They both share a passion for Shogi and can communicate with each other though the game that often confuses the other zodiacs. Mei-tan When Takeru became ill with a divine cold, Mei-tan with the help of Nyaa-tan was able to cure him of the virus. As she was treating Takeru, Mei-tan began to develop a major crush for him. This has lead to some awkward and uncomfortable moments for Takaru when Mei-tan starts to fantasize about him. They are on good terms, however and thus far Takeru only sees her as a friend. Appearances Trivia * According to the official website, he is the only character in the series that has common-sense. * Takeru is also very good at shogi, shown in episode 9. * Is the only known human to have contracted the Divine cold virus. category:Male category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes